


We've Only Just Begun

by ShootingStar13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Fluff, so much of it, this is just a lot of sappy good things, this took 2000 years to write, wheres waldo background ship edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootingStar13/pseuds/ShootingStar13
Summary: It's finally happening, Bruce and Thor are finally getting married, and Thor is surprisingly very nervous.





	We've Only Just Begun

Thor shifts on his feet in the cramped space of the bathroom and rubs his hands together. They’re a little sweaty but not so bad he has to take another shower. A knot begins to form in his stomach, it’s not entirely bothersome, but it persists and eats at him from the inside out. He swallows and takes a deep breath, looking at his reflection in the mirror. The small frown and knitted eyebrows is evidence enough to prove he’s becoming a nervous wreck.

But he smiles at himself, to see if he needs to clean his teeth again and sees nothing immediately wrong with them. His frown reappears once he closes his lips and he sighs. He’s not unhappy, no far from it. He’s happier than a child receiving gifts whilst seeing fireworks for the first time. But he can’t help the nerves racking his body.

Thor’s hands gently grip the counter top and he rocks onto the balls of his feet, standing tip-toe and stretching his legs to appease the energy coursing through his body. He wonders if Bruce is just as nervous as he is. Hell, he wonders if Hulk is just as nervous too. Now that would be a sight. Nervous Hulk in a torn suit trying desperately not to break the arch at the altar. It would certainly be a humorous sight to behold.

Thor pouts his lips like he’s doing an Instagram selfie, and notices that there is a strand of blonde straying away from the rest of his hair. So, he turns on the sink and carefully wets his hand a little and gently finger combs the stray strand of hair back into place.

Thor’s hair has grown since Ragnarok, of course it has, it’s been a couple years since then and because it had been cut without his consent, he had decided to grow it out again. It’s finally down past his shoulders, barely a bit longer than it was before it was cut, so the length isn’t exactly the same length is had been, but it wasn’t like he was complaining. He preferred longer hair anyway.

But for today, his hair is pulled back into a single braid falling between his shoulder blades. The braid is lovely, his hair had been parted down the middle and then three individual portions of his hair had been styled into a complex braid, courtesy of Loki.

Flowers, blue delphiniums, blue bellflowers, and blue veronicas, are delicately weaved into his braided hair; and Thor can’t help but notice his hair looks how his mother’s hair had looked in her youth. Golden strands of sunlight beautifully crafted with the flowers that always caught his mother’s eye when she spent her mornings out in the palace gardens.

Thor stares at his reflection for a little longer. He’s making sure he looks his best, it is his wedding day of course. He has to look stunning.

He’s wearing a suit, not exactly an Asgardian custom, but he’s not getting married on Asgard or even on New Asgard. No, he’s getting married on Midgard, a decision he full heartedly agreed upon when he and Bruce were planning the wedding.

Thor is wearing a very extravagant suit, it is a heather gray color, his tie is dark blue, the handkerchief in his left chest pocket is the same shade of dark blue—like the dark depths of the ocean or the sky at midnight when the moon is at its highest—the corsage on the left side his chest is of a half bloomed white rose, and his nice dress shoes are shiny and black and are unfairly and extremely slippery.

So slippery that while walking in them from the dressing room to the bathroom earlier that morning, he was afraid he was going to slip and fall. But he had caught his balance and then secluded himself in the bathroom, ignoring his brother’s pessimistic questioning from the other side of the bathroom door.

“Brother, are you second guessing your engagement with Banner?” Loki asks him for the nth time that morning. The question’s just about gotten tiresome.

“No.” Thor’s voice is uncharacteristically quiet, so much it bothers him. So, he huffs at his reflection in mirror, stares down at his engagement ring—it’s a sterling silver band with nine round cut diamonds set into the band—and then he smiles. Bruce proposing to him had been the happiest moment in his life, on par with Bruce agreeing to becoming his partner when they first began dating. Thor was not second guessing his engagement. He’s too much in love with the scientist to even think about walking out on him, especially on their wedding day.

Thor steps away from the sink and then strides toward the bathroom door, slow and careful steps so he gets used to walking in the slippery shoes. His hand lingers on the doorknob for a second, just so he can take a breath and prepare himself for more of his brother’s questioning. The doorknob clicks as it unlocks, and once the door is open, Loki is giving Thor a look all whilst his arms are crossed over his chest. He too is wearing a gray suit and dark blue tie, it’s certainly not his usual colors, but it works to divide Thor’s groomsmen from Bruce’s.

“If you don’t want to marry the doctor I can get us out of here.” Loki says in a serious and protective tone. “Just say the word and I can use some magic to allow us a quick departure.” He says as he waves his left hand in front of Thor’s face.

“I assure you Loki, I want to marry Bruce.” Thor tells his brother and Loki rolls his eyes, but there is a hint of a small smile spreading across his face.

“Are you ready then? Hair’s done? Suit’s on? Are you sure you’re wearing undergarments?” Loki jokingly asks but Thor is almost certain it’s a serious question.

“All ready.” Thor assures. “However, I am uncertain as to why my nerves are so, raging.” He admits with a sigh.

“It’s your wedding day, everyone gets nervous.” Loki shrugs.

“Will you be this nervous when you finally ask Brunnhilde to marry you?” Thor teases and carefully elbow’s his brother in the side. Loki makes a very undignified squeaking sound and doesn’t say a word on that particular subject. Thor just laughs and finally feels some of his nerves begin to melt away.

Thor and Loki share a smile and then there’s knock coming from the door of their dressing room.

“Are you guys ready?” Steve’s voice calls to them from the outside.

“Yeah, let’s get this show on the road!” Tony calls and Thor could hear him laughing as he and Steve leave.

Thor takes another deep breath and lets it out before smiling at Loki and throwing his arm over his brother’s shoulders.

“I believe the Captain and Stark have a point.” He says. “Let’s go so I may wed my true love!” He sings and drags Loki outside the door with him.

Waiting for him outside are Darcy, Jane, and Dr. Selvig, all dressed and ready to go.

Darcy looks as beautiful as ever; her dark brown hair is curled and hardened with a bunch of hair spray, so much Thor can smell it. Her glasses frame her face wonderfully, she’s wearing blue eyeshadow that make her brown eyes shine, and her lips are tinted with a shade of dark red lipstick. She’s wearing a dark blue dress that hits her at her knees and its sleeve is just a single diagonal sash down the left side of her chest and back. Her shoes are insanely high black heels but she’s practically bouncing in place in them, so Thor assumes she’s comfortable.

Jane looks just as beautiful and Thor smiles at her. Her light brown hair is curled into a perfect up do, no strand of hair is out of place. She’s wearing a golden colored eye shadow that bring out her dark brown eyes and her lips are colored in with a dark pink shade of lipstick. She’s wearing a dark blue dress as well, it hits her at her lower thighs, and is sleeveless, showing off her bare shoulders and collarbone. Her shoes are subtle black flats and she has a corsage of a white rose bud wrapped around her right wrist. She’s smiling back at him and that’s more than Thor could have hoped for.

Even Dr. Selvig is dressed nicely. His thinning platinum hair is combed back carefully and parted to the right. He’s wearing a light gray suit, a dark blue tie, and black shoes to match Thor’s outfit, almost. The seams on his differ and the dress shirt he’s wearing underneath the jacket is black instead of white. Though he and Loki are wearing similar suits too, only Dr. Selvig is wearing a corsage on his suit. It’s placed on the right side of his chest, pinned where the pocket should have gone had it been tailored with one.

Loki’s suit does have a pocket and inside is a blue handkerchief. Thor had joked earlier that he would be needing it to cry during the ceremony. Loki then stated that since he was the officiant, he couldn’t exactly afford to spend the whole ceremony crying. Which basically translates to: he’ll be crying after the ceremony is over.

Thor faces his friends and hopes he is presentable. He still can’t help his hands sweating or his chest tightening. But Darcy is smiling wide at Thor and silently crying overdramatic Darcy tears of happiness.

“You look great stud!” Darcy exclaims as she throws her arms around Thor’s waist. “I’m so happy for you!”

“Thank you, Darcy.” He responds with a smile.

“You clean up nicely.” Jane says with a smile. “I’m happy for you Thor, really I am.” She tells him and Thor carefully parts from Darcy’s hug to hug Jane. He misses her, but just as a friend now. She’s a busy woman, happy with her job and doing wonders for the world with her research. But both hers and his schedules conflicted too much and with that their relationship slowly began to fall apart and eventually the two of them just didn’t have the same connection that they had had when they first met. The chemistry faded, and it was for the best they ended their relationship. But thankfully, they’re still friends.

Thor doesn’t always think about the “what if’s” with Jane, but sometimes he wonders how his life would have played out if they had stayed together as a couple, had they endured the chemistry fading, what would have been the outcome? He certainly knows they wouldn’t be doing this right now if that were the case.

“I’m happy you could all make it.” Thor tells his friends, the people who first made Midgard feel like home for him, he was glad they could share this happy occasion with him. “It wouldn’t be a true wedding ceremony without the groom’s family.” He says with a smile.

“Yes, unfortunately the four of you are like children to me.” Dr. Selvig says with a laugh and Thor joins him. They’ve all sure come a long way since they first met, especially with everything that happened during the Chitauri invasion. But now, with the bond mended, they all were just that, a family.

“Now come on.” Jane grins. “You can’t keep Dr. Banner waiting.” She says, giving him a subtle wink. Thor nods at her words and they begin walking towards the altar.

* * *

 

Set up on a beautiful green grass hill overlooking a steady flowing river and a small forest of tall dark green leaved trees, is a wooden archway decorated in white roses, dark green vines, and white veils. It’s rounded and aligns perfectly between the forest and the river, making the entirety of the scene symmetrical. To the right of the altar, settled on the grass, is a white grand piano. 

Rows of white chairs are set up on both sides of the aisle, which is cutting down the middle toward the altar, and they are decorated with light purple and dark blue satin sashes, tying them together to keep everything even. Seated in all those chairs are Thor and Bruce’s friends. The Avengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy, friends turned family; friends from their life, their adventures, their shared battles—both won and lost, all gathered here to share and celebrate this joyous day with them.

They’ve also all been waiting patiently for the main event to begin. They’re talking amongst themselves, and enjoying a peaceful, warm, spring morning together without any threats looming over them or bad blood between them getting in the way of enjoying the day.

Thor stands at the end of the aisle, arm locked with Loki’s, smile forever plastered on his face, nerves still raging in his body. Though, it seems that as he keeps walking and as the moment gets closer, the less nervous he becomes.

Suddenly, the talking stops and Thor feels an excited itch tingling up his spine. He feels Loki’s hand squeeze his forearm and then see that his brother is sharing a smile with him. It’s a rarity to see and so Thor takes it as belated wedding gift from Loki.

Then the music from the piano begins playing a different and louder tune; who knew Clint’s son, Cooper, could play so well. With the music as the cue, all the guests stand up from where they are seated and turn to face the aisle, anticipating for the ceremony to begin. 

As the music plays Thor and Loki walk down the aisle together. Thor tries to focus on getting down the aisle, but he can’t help but wave towards his friends sitting in the congregation. He waves to Dr. Helen Cho, Vision, Wanda, Peter Quill and Groot. Peter is the only one to give him a thumbs-up as he walks on down the aisle, the others just smile his way.

Once they reach the end of the aisle, Loki positions himself at the head of the altar, where the officiant stands, and Thor stands tall and proud, standing on the right side of the altar, facing the others, hands crossed in front of him, and patiently watching and waiting for those in the wedding party to make their way down the aisle. Though he still can’t help the bubbly feeling spreading in his body as he anticipates for Bruce’s arrival.

Following Thor and Loki are Hemidal and Darcy. Hemidal isn’t wearing a Midgardian suit, instead he’s dressed in his usual formal robes, wearing his golden armor that, for the moment, doesn’t function as armor, just looks like it, and his golden cape. It seems Darcy is talking his ear off and Thor can’t help but chuckle at that once they make it down the walkway.

Following them are Jane and Dr. Selvig, who both make it down the aisle and stand with Hemidal and Darcy standing right behind Thor and to Loki’s right.

Up next is Bruce’s party.

First up are Betty Ross and her husband Leonard Samson. Betty looks lovely. She has her black hair in a lovely up do, gently curled and with her bangs hanging over her left eye. She is wearing bright red lipstick and purple eyeshadow that darken her bright blue eyes, and she has a corsage tied around her left wrist. She is dressed in a lovely lavender dress, its sleeveless and hits her at her mid calves. She’s also wearing elegant black pumps and has a white shawl over her bare shoulders. She’s even supporting a small bump, her pregnancy showing beautifully as she continues down the aisle, smiling Thor’s way.

Betty’s husband has his dark hair neatly combed back with a lot of hair gel. He is wearing a dark gray suit with a lavender colored tie and a corsage is pinned on his left chest and there’s a lavender colored handkerchief in his chest pocket, most likely for Betty who, at the practice reception, stated she was a crier at weddings. Leonard is carefully leading Betty down the aisle and she seems only mildly offended that he thinks she can’t walk down it herself.

After Betty and Leonard walk down and settle themselves toward the back left of the altar, Tony and Pepper walk down next. Pepper has her strawberry blonde hair done in curls and falling down her shoulders. She’s wearing a nude shade of lipstick, a golden-brown eyeshadow to bring out her blue-green eyes, and a corsage is tied around her left wrist. She’s wearing a long lavender dress that falls to her ankles, the sleeves gracefully fall off her shoulders, showing off the necklace Tony made for her using pieces remaining from arc reactor and the shrapnel from his chest. Hidden underneath her beautiful gown are a pair of thin black heels tied up with black laces.

Tony has is arm wrapped securely around Pepper’s waist, his goatee is neatly trimmed, and his hair is full of hair product and combed to hide the grays beginning to grow out against the brown. He’s wearing a dark gray suit as well along with a lavender tie, but he isn’t wearing a corsage, instead he has a rather comical green metal Hulk pin that says in large yellow letters: SMASH and is pinned onto his left chest pocket. Inside the pocket is a lavender handkerchief, obviously for himself and not Pepper.

Next down the aisle is Clint’s youngest son, Nathaniel. He’s wearing a cute little dark gray suit, a light blue bow tie around his neck, and a pair of green sneakers that didn’t match the wedding colors at all. But the five-year-old refused to wear the dress shoes his mother bought for him for his role in the wedding. In Nathaniel’s hands are the two black velvet boxes holding the wedding rings, which he’s griping onto fiercely because he’s taking his role as the ring bearer seriously.

Nathaniel walks down the aisle a bit faster than the others had done. His timing is off, but it doesn’t matter much since his older brother just speeds up the music for him. It definitely earns a chuckle from everyone else.

Next down the aisle is Clint’s daughter, Lila. Her light brown hair is curled and isn’t falling in her face. She’s wearing a lavender dress that poofs out like a dress for a Disney Princess and the sleeves are just as poofy and covering her shoulders, a smaller corsage is gently pinned into the white ribbon sash around her waist, and her shoes are shiny black Mary Janes. She walks down the aisle with a brown hand-woven basket full of freshly picked white, blue, and yellow rose petals. 

Since she’s older, Lila walks down the aisle slower and carefully lets the petals fall from her hand as she comes down the aisle. An uneven trail of flower petals falls behind her, scattered delicately along the grass trail and some blowing away in the steady breeze of the spring morning.

Just as Lila finishes the last of her flower girl duties, Thor sees Bruce and Brunnhilde standing at the end of the aisle, arm and arm, ready to walk down together.

Brunnhilde is beautiful as well, her dark curls are put into long braids down her back and she’s wearing some Midgardian makeup for fun. She’s made up her face with a shade dark red lipstick and blue eye shadow to bring out the contrasting colors in her dark brown eyes.  She’s wearing a dark gray suit, perfect for her figure, a lavender colored tie, and around her left wrist is a corsage. She’s wearing black heeled boots and whispering to Bruce, smiling, and nudging him playfully as they walk down the aisle together.

Thor’s eyes finally fall upon Bruce and the breath in his lungs disappear completely.

Bruce’s beauty is quite literally breathtaking. He’s standing tall, walking down the aisle in a sexy stride of confidence that rarely ever gets to be seen or shown off by him. He walks like he’s certain, more certain than he’s ever been in his whole life. He walks with a spring in his step, fast paced, eager and maybe even a little impatient to finally get married.

He’s smiling brightly; every detail in his facial features glowing with pride and happiness. His whole essence just glows, bright and warm and reaching out to everyone in the congregation and the wedding party.

Bruce’s suit is a lovely dark gray material, the dress shirt underneath an off-white color to match Thor’s dress shirt, and Bruce’s suit jacket and pants are neatly fitted to his figure. He’s wearing a lavender colored tie and a lavender handkerchief is inside his chest pocket of his suit. He’s wearing nice black dress shoes and he has a corsage pinned onto his suit jacket. He looks amazing in a suit.

To top it all off, delicately placed upon his head, is a beautifully woven flower crown made of an array of yellow colored flowers; marigolds, daffodils, and tulips to name a few.

Thor blinks, eyes following Bruce as he walks, and then stare at him once he stops at the altar, suddenly he doesn’t feel so nervous anymore. Brunnhilde then plants a kiss on Bruce’s cheek before falling back with the others in Bruce’s party. She sends a smile towards Loki and he returns it before he begins his lines as officiator.

“Welcome,” Loki says as he begins. “Today is a day of celebration, a celebration of love between two, very unlikely compatible individuals.” He says and chuckles, the audience chuckles as well. Thor and Bruce just crack a shared smile and shake their head at Loki’s joke.

“But as strange as this relationship may be; in all my years of life, I have never met two individuals as perfect for each other as Thor and Bruce are.” Loki states. “And as…inconvenient…” He pauses and coughs before continuing. “…as their first meeting may have been, it seems that through all of that they still managed to grow together. From strangers to teammates to friends and then to lovers.” He says.

Thor grins and takes Bruce’s hands into his. He wants nothing more than to speed things along and kiss him, but he also wants for this moment to never end. It’s a confusing yet wonderful feeling clashing within him.

“It is custom on Asgard, to present a sword of your ancestors to your beloved on your wedding day, in addition to trading marriage vows and rings.” Loki states. “The sword is to symbolize unity of familial bonds and protection of loved ones.” He adds and then turns to nod at both Hemidal and Brunnhilde, the ones currently holding onto the swords in question.

Thor is to present his sword first, he grins and slowly turns toward Hemidal who is carefully holding out a delicately sheathed sword to Thor. Thor takes it into his grasp and then turns towards Bruce. He lowers himself onto one knee and steadily holds out the sword, his family’s sword, out to Bruce. The sword belonged to his father, who he had presented to his mother when they married and so now, Thor was presenting it to Bruce. 

The sword is long, the whole blade of the sword being about five feet long and made of the strongest metal known to Asgard. The guard, grip, and pommel of the sword is made of a bronze material. Sapphire and diamond gemstones are placed on the guard and a dark brown leather cloth is wrapped around the grip. Etched into the grip of the sword are runes of love, protection, health, and strength.

Thor feels Bruce slowly and carefully take the sword into his hands and he gently sets it to the side with someone who will keep it upright until after the ceremony.

Thor stands back up onto his feet and watches as Bruce turns around to Brunnhilde who has his own sword ready to exchange.

Because Bruce’s family doesn’t have a sword passed down from generation to generation, he had to come up with his own to make the exchange of swords work for the ceremony. Thor hasn’t gotten a chance to look at the sword yet and is extremely excited to see what Bruce has to present to him.

Bruce carefully takes his sword and then lowers himself onto one knee. He extends his arms and presents the sword to Thor.

_It’s gorgeous._

Thor recognizes the metal of the blade as Vibranium, but it’s dyed black and is completely unique to Bruce, which Thor loves. The guard, grip, and pommel of the sword are made of a shiny silver-like metal and embedded in the grip are diamonds, emeralds, amethysts, and sapphires. Black leather is wrapped around the grip and etched into the fuller of the sword are runes of protection, strength, family, and health. Engraved into the pommel is a heart with a lightning strike through it and within the heart is the word: love.

Thor carefully takes the sword from Bruce’s hands and he turns to have someone hold it upright for the remainder of the ceremony. During so, Bruce stands up to his feet and the two reengage in holding hands for the exchange of vows.

Nathaniel then bounces up to the two of them and hands Thor his box with the ring inside to give to Bruce and Bruce his box with the ring inside to give to Thor. He then steps back with his sister and smiles wide in the direction of his parents.  
Thor can see Clint giving him two thumbs-up and Laura blows him a kiss. Thor wonders if he and Bruce will ever have children of their own. He smiles at the thought and then returns his attention to the ceremony.

The ring being given to Bruce is a beautiful golden band, modified by Tony and T’Challa’s sister Shuri to be expandable with Bruce’s Hulk Outs, and etched into the band are a series of infinity symbols, to represent just how long Thor intends to love Bruce for.

The ring being given to Thor is similar to Bruce’s, a golden band with infinity symbols etched into it, but in the center between two infinity symbols is a small rounded diamond, since Thor enjoys extravagant jewelry as opposed to Bruce who prefers it to be less so.

“You may now state your vows to each other.” Loki’s soft voice says. He’s smiling wider now, much more than he has in the past and Thor is happy to have his brother so happy alongside him on his wedding day.

Thor takes a moment to steady is breathing before speaking. The well of emotion already beginning to burst as he squeezes Bruce’s hands quickly to ground himself.

“Bruce; you have taught me that together, our love is stronger than any warrior on the battle field.” Thor begins. “That we can be happier together than we ever could be alone.” He smiles widely as he continues his vows. “You are the strength I didn’t know I needed, and the joy that I didn’t know I was living without.”

Thor pauses his words as he gently slides the golden ring onto Bruce’s finger. Bruce’s hands are so much more smaller than his. They’re soft and delicate. The hands of a true scholar.

“And with this vow, I promise to love you for who you are.” He says. “I promise to be patient, and to remember that all things between us are entrenched in love.” Thor feels his heart swell in emotion. He feels only pure and utter devotion for the man standing in front of him.

“I promise to share my whole heart with you, and to remember to show you how deeply I care for you, no matter the challenges that may come our way.” Thor states, knowing very well that Bruce knows he means every word of his vows.

Thor pauses again, and his eyes glaze over as he slowly glances at Bruce’s smiling face, he can’t help but stare at him. Bruce is beautiful, brilliant, and the perfect husband for him, Thor is very grateful to call him his.

“And as long as there is life beating in my chest, and even long after it stops, I promise to love you, loyally and fiercely, with all my being.” Thor finishes his vows and slowly raises Bruce’s hand, the one supporting the ring, to place a gentle kiss upon it. Both Thor and Bruce just radiate love and happiness after Thor finishes his vows and Bruce has a permanent blush tinting his cheeks a lovely rose color.

Bruce inhales and smiles as an emotional tear rolls down his cheek. He sniffles quietly before beginning his own vows to Thor.

“Some people say that love gives them wings,” he begins, “but you, Thor, you ground me.” He admits. “You make me feel safe and happy. And I am no longer afraid of the world around me when I am with you.” He states with a fond smile.

“In your eyes, I have found my home.” Bruce continues. “In your heart, I have found my love. In your soul, I have found my soulmate. With you, I am whole, I am radiant, I am alive.” He inhales a happy and heavy breath as he speaks. “You make me laugh. You let me cry. You love me for who I am. You are my breath, my every heartbeat. And you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.” He states. Thor can’t help that there are tiny drops of tears gently catching in his lashes and falling from his eyes.

Bruce pauses and smiles brightly up at Thor, his fingers roll the golden piece of jewelry delicately in his hand, and then he slowly slides the ring onto Thor’s finger.

“I vow to love you as you love me, through all the hardship, the darkness, and the pain to reach for our joys, our hopes, and our life together.” Bruce says, voice cracking ever so slightly on the emotion in his tone.  “And I will do so always with honesty and faith.” Bruce finishes his vows and Thor notices that more droplets of tears have fallen from Bruce’s sweet honey colored brown eyes.

Thor knows, that the tears are of joy and not of sorrow. However, he still wishes to kiss them away and hold his husband in his arms and comfort him.

_His husband._

_Bruce is his husband now._

Thor looks down upon his husband and smiles brightly, his own joyful tears caught in his lashes. He knows, that now that they are married, they must seal their vows with a kiss. But that is Loki’s line.

The couple look to Loki eagerly and the dark-haired trickster smiles at them.

“It is my honor, as Thor’s brother, best man, and officiant, to now pronounce he and Dr. Bruce Banner married, you two may now kiss.” Loki states.

Thor looks at his husband and smiles and Bruce’s smile grows larger and he leaps into Thor’s arms, throwing his own arms around Thor’s shoulders and pressing his lips onto Thor’s, engaging them both in the kiss to seal their vows.

Thor kisses Bruce back in a passion only a husband would share for his husband on the day of their wedding. He gently holds Bruce in his arms and kisses him deeply, smiling and tearing up during the kiss. He’s so overcome with emotion he can’t help himself and he can tell, that Bruce is feeling the same way.

There is an emotional applause and cheering from their audience, but it falls onto deaf ears. The only sound Thor can hear is the sound of Bruce’s heartbeat as it steadies happily as they are enchanted by their first kiss as husband and husband.

As they slowly pull away from the kiss, Thor is quick to press gentle kisses along Bruce’s jaw, cheeks, and nose for good measure. He never wants to stop kissing his husband.

But he does set Bruce back down onto his feet and holds his hand tightly in his before they both turn to their friends and family. They are all still cheering loudly for them; Thor can see that Rocket is hiding his tears, Korg is shouting loud heartfelt congratulations, and Bucky takes no shame as he blows his nose into the handkerchief T’Challa brought for him. Thor beams and feels Bruce squeeze his hand as the gentle sound of the piano begins for the couple to walk back down the aisle again.

They’re finally married and they’re both ready for what was next to come for them. It’s a little unnerving, sure, but exciting nonetheless because they have each other and with the power of their love, they can do anything together.

* * *

 

Post Credit Scene:

Thor follows Bruce’s lead as they sway to the gentle symphony of the song playing for them as they dance together for the first time in front of their friends. Bruce’s hand is wrapped around his waist, holding him close, and Thor’s hand is on Bruce’s shoulders. Their other hands are intertwined together. Thor’s staring at his feet as they slow dance and he can feel Bruce laughing but encouraging him as they dance.

Thor isn’t too confident in his dancing skills, but he learned enough moves before the wedding, so he wouldn’t have to stand on Bruce’s feet as they danced.

“Bruce.” Thor says in a quiet voice, grinning from ear to ear.

“Yes, Mr. Banner?” Bruce asks him and then slowly dips Thor to the music. Thor’s a little worried Bruce will drop him but has trust in his husband not to.

“I love you.” Thor tells him when he’s being raised back up.

“I love you too.” Bruce replies and ends their dance with a kiss. It’s shorter than their previous kiss that they shared after their vows, but they have many more kisses together waiting for them in the future. A future that Thor is excited for and a future that Bruce is no longer afraid of.

* * *

 

Post Credit Scene 2:

Thor smiles as he and Bruce walk from the ship towards the palace. They have one more thing to do before they get to go on their honeymoon together. 

Bruce and Thor stop at the opening of the palace doors and they both take a hold of the sword Thor had gifted during the wedding. They stab the open air of the entrance with the point of the blade together and then reel the sword back in before walking into the palace. 

The palace on New Asgard is designed differently, of course Thor and Loki have their own sense in decor, but it's still just as grand and beautiful as the previous palace. This one, however, doesn't erase the meeker parts of Asgardian history, instead it brings awareness to it. 

Thor feels Bruce squeeze his hand as they step inside the palace and then, heading toward the nearest post, one of which is holding the structure of their luxurious home, they stop and take hold of the sword again. Bruce smiles at Thor and Thor smiles back. They both tighten their grip around the sword and together they drive it through the post. 

The sword has gone through the post entirely. 

"So, what does that entail?" Bruce asks Thor. Thor purses his lips together and shrugs. 

"I assume it means that we'll be wedded for a very long time; happy, healthy, completely in love with nothing to ever tear us apart." He says. 

"Hm, I like the sound of that."

"Yet, it could also mean we'll be blessed with dozens of children!" Thor exclaims loudly. 

"D-dozens?" Bruce chokes and Thor laughs and then lifts Bruce into his arms, carrying him bridal style. This time it's a Midgardian custom they are taking part in. 

"I do suppose though, nothing is for certain, but I do know that I love you and someday, when we're both ready, we should start a family together." He states as he presses a kiss to Bruce's temple. 

"Logical, I like that." Bruce tells him and rests his head on Thor’s chest. 

Thor smiles as they ascend to their bedroom in the palace so that they may pack and get ready for their honeymoon and other adventures ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy this took 2000 years to write. But I did it! I hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing this a lot! 
> 
> Also I envision the song Thor and Bruce dancing to at the end to either be:  
> (They Long To Be) Close to You by Carpenters or A Thousand Years pt. 2 by Christina Perri. 
> 
> Also, also, some research on viking wedding ceremonies (pre-christianization) was done to create some wedding traditions for Asgardians. I didn't include a lot of things, mostly because I don't think an animal sacrifice or a blood blessing would have worked here, but everything with the swords is based off the research I did.  
> Traditionally the wife's sword would be given to the first born son to be used in battle and then be given to his wife when he married, and the husband's sword would be used to be driven into a post in the house or the roof of their home to see how long their marriage would last and how many children they would be blessed with.  
> And the colors of the flowers are traditional colors used in general in viking weddings. The colors blue, white, and gold/yellow were used to honor Frigga during Viking times. Another thing a large bridal crown used to be used but in "viking" weddings today the bride usually wears a flower crown instead.


End file.
